


Drabble: Toys.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Series: Goodnight Demonslayer [2]
Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Comment Fic, Drabble, Gen, Stuffed Toys, Time Period: Reign of Ezar Vorbarra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 19:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For philomytha's prompt about Padma and toddler!Gregor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: Toys.

Padma sits down on the floor next to Prince Gregor. Gregor is batting his stuffed stegosaurus between his hands and his feet, occasionally kicking it out too far and having to reach and crawl to get it back.

When he's finished bringing it back the second time, Gregor offers it to Padma. "Steggie," he says, pushing it insistently onto Padma's lap.

"Hi, Steggie," Padma says, taking it and putting it down onto the floor. He puts his worn but expertly-mended dragon down next to it. "Meet Ivan. He's moving in with you today."

Gregor giggles and grabs both the toys.


End file.
